


【架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL 39-44ACTS

by ryuowl



Series: 【RPS架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: ※底特律：变人 汉康演员延伸，与真人无关，纯属虚构，注意避雷。汉克演员：Clancy Brown康纳演员：Bryan Dechart※不是汉康，不是汉康，不是汉康！！！※与真人演员无关！与真人演员无关！与真人演员无关！





	【架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL 39-44ACTS

拿着手中白底金字的邀请函，在隔别了快三周之后，他又一次来到了这个熟悉的宅邸。他不知道今天是什么日子，请帖上面除了时间与地点之外竟然没有写具体事项。  
这是真的要在Clancy家搞的派对，还是那男人一时兴起的玩心？他无法辨别。  
但是，为了慎重起见，他还是穿上了Clancy送给他的西服。反正那男人非常愿意看到他盛装出席，就算只是一个玩笑，那也不会有错。  
今夜的两层别墅亮起了比平日更多的灯，只是稍微靠近，他便听见从未在那里听过的热闹人声。看来Clancy没有作弄他，今晚真的有派对一类的活动。  
但是这么一来，他更加不知道为什么对方要邀请自己来了。即便Clancy认识的应该多数是影视界的人，如果他能在那些人之间打好关系，那肯定对自己有利无害。  
可是，潜意识里他又抗拒这么做。他不想要和那个男人扯上太多关系，不想去更深入地了解Clancy，就好像心底有一个小小的声音在警告他，一旦他这么做了，后果将不堪设想。  
内心煎熬了一小会，他终于向别墅的入口走去。  
通向玄关的小道仍堆积着几天以来洛城的积雪，展眼望去，院子里灯光点点，泳池波光潋滟，已聚集了形形色色穿着晚装与西服的男女，他们脖子、手腕的珠宝与手表在夜色间不经意反射着耀目的光，这叫二十出头的男孩顿时有种自惭形秽、无法融入到其中的感觉。  
不错，在场的基本都是中年的绅士与女士，像他这么年轻的真的找不到。  
Clancy给他的邀请函送到了学校宿舍，还是由旧宿友转交给他的。但是现在却没有任何人要看他的邀请函，也没人问他是否真的被Clancy邀请过来，他就这么不知所措地进了屋子，然后尴尬地不知做什么好。  
唯一能庆幸的是自己还算穿得非常得体，要是他穿了便服那该有多丢脸啊。  
见惯了的别墅一楼变成了一个小型的酒会，留声机里播放悠扬婉转的情歌，吧台周围聚集了好些人，一个陌生的男子在吧台内兴致勃勃地甩动调酒瓶，与来客聊得起兴。餐桌和矮桌上都放置了好些轻便点心，迷你三明治、小蛋糕、烤制香肠，还有更多七彩色泽的鸡尾酒供来宾选择，那是屋主的挚爱了。  
望着一切精致的打点，来过这里多遍的男孩也有些不知所措。看了一圈，他都没有看到那名该在这里的银发男子。时间指向晚上七点十五分，在搞清楚Clancy的意图之前，他还是先随便吃点东西吧。  
挑了一些吃的填饱肚子，他的目光一直在各位来宾之间巡睃，试图分辨他们到底谁是谁。他认出了一些演员，但其他的就不认识了，或者是监制一类的幕后工作者吧。  
这时，一个男人靠近到他的身边，男孩猛地一愣，立即收回巡视的目光紧张起来。  
“你很生面孔啊，是Clancy的朋友？”  
那男人穿着一身看起来很高档的黑色西服，身材纤长高挑，留着些许胡须，样貌端正俊美还有些眼熟，应该也是演员一类的人吧。  
“不，我是他的……”霎时间，他不知如何描述自己和Clancy的关系，他的脑内瞬间划过一个画面——被所有朋友知道了正在和一个小28岁的男生搞肉体交易的事实，Clancy身败名裂、后悔莫及，或者直接当众恼羞成怒什么的。想想是挺爽的，但他当然不敢透露半点秘密。  
不管Clancy是否在意被曝光，但他自己是在意得不得了。  
他的人生还很长，更不愿意被家人知道自己出卖身体。心中堆集着太多的郁结，他终于尴尬地开口，“学生、是他在大学的学生。”  
“学生吗？那他说自己做了客席教授不是在开玩笑咯？”  
“哈哈……”他尴尬地笑。  
“可以问一下你几岁吗？”  
这个突然的问题让他有些措手不及，并莫名回想起曾经那个名流猎食的大型酒会。  
“我……21岁。”  
这只是Clancy举办的小型鸡尾酒会，应该不会旧戏重演吧？  
“21吗……”思掂着，对方点点头，然后眯起一双迷人的眼睛，稍稍凑近端详他的脸。  
“……”男孩被看得发毛，身体不禁向后退了一步。  
“你是Clancy喜欢的类型呢。”  
“……什么？”忽地，他的后背一凉，冷汗都要渗下来。  
那个男人的眼神仿佛能够洞察一切，直接看穿衣着底下赤条条的真相。  
“我不知道你在说什么，sir……”他只能够假装不懂。  
男人轻笑着站直身子，摇晃手中晶莹的酒液，“放心，我是他的老知己了，我大概知道他在干什么的。不过比起这个……”说着，男人从袋子中掏出一张名片递给他，“如果你想找其他工作机会的话可以联系这个人。啊…这不是我的名片，这家伙是个制片人。”  
疑惑地接过名片，男孩看了眼上面的文字。反正是不认识的公司和不认识的制片人，实在让人放不下心。  
看到男孩猜疑的模样，男人笑得更是深意，其中更有些掩不下去的愉悦。  
“像你这样的脸、这样的身材绝对超容易赚到钱的，不过当然还是要假装一下高潮和浪叫几声的。”  
至此，Bryan也大概明白了男人介绍的工作到底是什么。  
乖巧地分开双腿，任由不知多少个陌生男人亲吻抚摸、侵犯蹂躏，吞食一条又一条的阴茎，咽下不知道有没有艾滋病菌的精液，钱当然来得比援助交际更快，但也更容易摧毁他接下来的整个人生，让他从此无法抬头见人。  
“谢谢你的好意，但是我没有兴趣。”  
回以一个礼貌的笑容，他把名片收到衣服里面并打算之后再扔掉。  
“真的不打算吗？如果有你出演的话我一定捧场。”  
“抱歉，我真的——”  
“欺负小男孩很好玩吗？”  
忽地，一个低沉而不是风流的嗓音打断两人的话，刹那间男孩眼前一亮，Clancy Brown——这夜的主角终于隆重登场。  
不似来宾那么讲究，Clancy穿着合身的黑色西服，里面搭配同样黑色的圆领薄毛衣，绣有银丝花纹的马靴为一身黑的搭配添上点睛之笔，当Clancy举着一杯蓝宝石酷乐走近时，身材宽大的男人带来一种强烈的压迫感，却因为那张如邪神般魅惑深沉的脸得以中和。  
今夜，那把银白的头发和胡须都经过精心打理，柔亮丰盈的卷发衬着岁月雕琢的淡淡皱纹，深邃的眼眶里一双海蓝的眸子倒映鸡尾酒粉蓝的光泽，当男人微笑起来时那双眸子荡漾的水光也仿佛在流动，他似在不经意间瞄向今夜精致打扮的男孩，一瞬的惊震与悸动掠过，却又立即掩了下去。  
“假如他给了你什么奇怪的名片，别在意，那是逗你玩的。”  
笑着拍拍Bryan的肩膀，Clancy婉笑道，“好好享受。”  
说完，男人便与继续在宾客之间穿梭应酬，好像将他当初一个最普通的过客一般。  
“……”Bryan有些懵了，在看到Clancy的一刹间他的大脑一片空白，也许那是害怕、紧张与些许的期待混淆在一起最后却全数落空的感觉吧，他好像能听见自己心跳的声音，眼前依旧刚才银发男人的模样。  
猛地，他想起了那个平安夜，Clancy在电话里的声音，还有他幻想中Clancy的样子。  
如今，那个人真的出现在他眼前，如此地漂亮美好，和他存着千丝万缕剪不断的牵连……  
不知怎地，男孩的脸颊霍地绯红一片。  
今晚，Clancy也绝对会抱他的，对吧。  
如此想着，他的心跳便不禁加速，这实在太糟了。  
“So……你准备了什么礼物给老师了吗？”  
忽然，Clancy的朋友这样问道。  
男孩一惊，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。  
“礼物……？”  
“对啊，今天Clancy生日啊。”  
Clancy生日——！！？？  
瞬间，Bryan的内心爆炸开来，惊慌写满了整张甜美的脸，他企图保持平静却以失败告终。  
他听都没听过！！今天竟然是他的金主生日！？为什么Clancy不直接告诉他！还特意邀请他来生日酒会，难道是特意让他不带礼物然后用什么“那就由你来做生日礼物”为理由玩死他吗？！  
想到平安夜那晚他没接Clancy的视频电话，他觉得这个推测完全有可能。虽说早已做好今夜被吃光抹尽的打算，可要是Clancy真的在众人面前向他讨礼物的话……  
虽然不明白自己到底为什么要送生日礼物给整天欺负自己为乐的金主，Bryan还是二话不说地冲出了酒会。  
望着手机里的地图，他真的不熟这附近。邀请函里面写着酒会时间为六点到九点，现在已经是八点多了，再不赶快的话……  
在别墅门口附近的街道疾走着，Bryan又忽然停下来。热血冲上头的一瞬过去，他便开始自我纠结。为什么一定要在酒会上给Clancy送生日礼物和说上一句生日快乐呢，就算是结束之后也可以啊？或者更绝情一点，他现在完全可以直接走人。  
而且……他压根不知道应该送Clancy什么好。  
各种纷乱的想法去到最后，就剩下那么一条。  
他没有送得出手的东西。Clancy比自己富裕，想要的东西都能得到手，那他送什么是有意义的？花，太无聊；酒，太多余。他买不起昂贵的东西，更不知道Clancy的喜好。  
缓慢回首看向音乐飘绕的房子，那一刻他竟觉得那是与自己全不相同的两个世界。  
即便穿上了这套好看的西服，他还是格格不入，像一个轻易被玩弄在鼓掌中的玩偶。  
经过了这几个月，即便Clancy或许对自己生出那么一些不该有的感情，他与对方的鸿沟依然有28年那么深。  
寂寞地站在昏暗的路灯底下，也许有过那么一刹他觉得自己好可笑。  
期待什么的……简直太愚蠢了。  
想到这里，他觉得自己再也无法回到Clancy的生日酒会上。  
那不是属于他的世界，他只可以默默地……在冷风吹拂的远处望着、等待结束的一刻。

 

时间来到晚上九点，亦是鸡尾酒会结束的时分。小型活动无需太过遵从退场时间，送上祝福语礼物、再寒暄几句，早已不年轻的宾客们便已经散去不少。  
今晚的主人站在玄关目送友人们离去，展眼看去，屋里和室外已经没有人了，男人面上的笑容便逐渐淡了下去。  
从刚才的碰面之后，他就再也没在家里看到Bryan了。不知道男孩是觉得无趣走了，还是勾搭上派对上其他人离开，想到这里，男人就觉得自己有些可怜。看着空无一人、徒有灯光斑驳的冬季深绿庭院，他拎起一杯供来宾随便选择的酒，凝注上面晃荡的波光，笑得落寞。  
他不想打电话给Bryan问他到底在哪里，要是对方真的不愿留在这里陪他度过生日，那他也不愿强求。至少在今晚……他不想用金主这个分身来要求Bryan。  
默默想念着刚才看过的男孩模样，他不得不说那套西服穿在男孩身上真的很好看。不宽也不窄，刚好贴身地包裹那高挑匀称的身体，宽肩、饱满的胸部、细腰、丰臀、长腿，遵照一切传统细节定制的服装合身而精致，配合今晚出席的场合，男孩甚至仔细整理过头发,一头黑发工整地梳理到一边，看起来柔软而蓬松，就连两条浓眉也好像仔细梳过……  
不能再想下去了。  
越是思念，便越是痛苦。  
这时，他的身后传来了脚步声。  
或许那是还没离去的宾客，但他也抱着一点侥幸是他最想见的人。  
转身，一个朦胧的身影浸泡在暖色的灯光中，水波摇曳地倒映在甜棕色的瞳孔里，对方安静地站在伸手不及的地方，肩上和头发上都沾着些许雪花，如他曾在梦中见过的一般。  
仿佛十二点过后，消失的辛迪瑞拉奇迹般归来，男人呆愣地看着男孩，一时间说不出任何话。  
他真实地站在自己眼前，模糊的影像逐渐清晰，白皙的皮肤上泛着被冻出来的浅红，光线染得睫毛的边缘泛白，每当男孩眨眼，那就像两把小小的羽扇在煽动。那件西装穿在他身上那么好看，如自己想象中的可爱。  
不比圣诞淫梦里的主动，男孩安静地站在那里，眼底有着复杂的纠结，好久好久都不说话。  
终于，男人只能一笑置之。  
“我以为你走了。”  
“不知道今天是你的生日，我没有准备礼物，本来打算去买点什么的，结果还是……”  
不错，他什么都没有买。本可以一走了之，却还是回到了这里。  
“我……”抬眸，目光触碰到对方过度温柔的眼神，一刹间，眼前的景象宛若梦幻泡影，那个黑衣银发的男子在注视他，蓝宝石一般的双眼里满载他无法承受的柔情。  
莫名地，一阵酸楚灌流全身，让他难以自禁地颤抖起来。张嘴，洛城夜晚清凉的空气被吸入肺部，各种酒的味道、蛋糕饼干的甜味、来客身上纷乱的香水，还有雪的气息混杂在一起，最后他嗅到的，却是熟悉的、Clancy身上的古龙水香气。  
“好久不见……还有……圣诞快乐……”  
他不知道自己为何要说这些，只记得那个平安夜里千里迢迢为他送来的礼物，还有泛滥全身的想念与情欲……  
脸上的红晕增添了暧昧的味道，眸里闪烁的微光如此地惹人怜爱，轻抿了嘴唇，一瞬间仿佛都能回想起男人亲吻自己的触感。  
每当男人一步一步地走近自己，心跳声便越来越响亮，Clancy的气味侵袭过来，覆盖笼罩住他的心跳，男人的投影遮盖住自己，他已经无法动弹了。  
“圣诞快乐。”伴随迟来祝福，男孩光洁的额头落下一个轻吻，抬眼看去，对方如绅士般微笑着，宠溺与爱恋快要满溢而出。他珍视地捧起男孩的手，低头垂眸地一吻。  
折弯了腰，男人拱手于胸前邀请，“能否赏面与我跳上一曲？”  
室内飘出的异国情歌从未停止，一遍又一遍地重复着遥远无望的爱恋，他想起Clancy曾教予他的舞步，可是现在大概已经忘得差不多了吧。  
“别担心，我来帮你温习。”  
大概是看出了男孩眼中的担忧，Clancy扬起笑，便擅自地拉起他的手与腰，在泳池边翩翩起舞起来。  
随着细腻柔美的歌声，他们穿着盛装、旋转共舞。随着节拍，前后、左右，转圈、逗留。没有什么既定的舞步，只随心发挥，他的手被男人轻柔地捉着，冰冷逐渐退去，变得温暖。衣摆随旋动扬开，浪漫随舞姿弥漫，他们的眼中映着对方，歌词中描写的单恋与思念、痛苦与甜蜜，全都仿佛在叙说着两人的故事，深深印在两颗心中。  
沉溺在着不能拔足的深情之中，呼吸与心跳都被遗忘，步伐不知从何时开始停滞，男孩的腰肢被搂过、唇瓣被吻上，舌尖轻柔不过分地舔过嘴唇，掠过贝齿，缓慢地吸吮对方嘴里的津液，痴缠地与另一条舌头摩挲共舞，灌注去自己煎熬的思念，吻得越深越深。  
当那深吻结束，男孩觉得自己的身体快要融化般无力，只能依靠Clancy的手臂站着。  
“I miss you so much……”  
轻蹙着眉，带着点痛苦与责备，Clancy望着他，如撒娇一般低声地说。  
“你有想我吗？”  
捧起他的手放到唇边遍遍细吻，两个人的身体贴得好近，体温纠缠不清，听着Clancy的声音，他感觉浑身都酥软。  
“我……”他知道答案，却不敢回答。  
将男孩复杂的眼神收入眼中，Clancy温柔地搂着他，就在那粉嫩的唇边衷情倾诉。  
“你知道吗，我做了一个梦。”  
睁了一双比梦中更动人、如雏鹿般的双眼，男孩迷惘地望着他。  
想到只在梦中听过的情话，他只觉得唏嘘，却又有着那么一点奢望。  
“梦中，你在我怀里对我说爱我，想要永远和我一起……”  
“……”  
男孩的眸里瞬间掠过绝望，立刻又化作说不清的痛苦。  
“只是今晚、今晚就好……”  
拥着他最爱的男孩，那个高傲的男人又一次将自己的弱点与赤裸地暴露出来。卑劣也好、低贱也好，他埋首在男孩颈间，一遍遍地用那磁性浑厚的嗓音恳求。  
“只是一晚，把我当做你的恋人……就当是演戏也好，对我说我爱你……”  
悄悄地将真心藏入其中，只愿将对方留在自己身边。  
“这就是我最想要的生日礼物。”  
来吧，踩入这个甜蜜的陷阱，说出这甜蜜的谎言，然后……被我俘虏，再也无法离开。

沉寂中，Clancy无法得知Bryan在想什么。这个甜美的男孩到底有没有过一刻对自己动过心、牵动情愫。他只是懵懂地睁着眼睛，像是以为听错一样。接着，惊讶、困扰、纠结，太多太多的感情交织重叠，全都清晰地映在Clancy的眼底。  
而就在男人以为这个愿望无法实现、想要说点什么来挽救气氛时，奇迹真的降临了。  
轻轻抬起头，凑过嘴唇，Bryan主动地亲了他。  
蜻蜓点水的一个吻便足够叫他愣了。  
“Happy birthday Clancy……”  
那一刻，纷繁紊乱的感情冲垮了男孩，就算知道那是谎言、是妥协，但只要看着男人的眼、那张脸，他就……  
张了嘴巴，此生以来，他从未有过如此的紧张与悸动。  
“I love you……”  
短短的一句话，三个单词，已让每个细胞都兴奋叫嚣，心如鹿撞。刹那间，仿佛有什么潮水一般的东西汹涌而来，冲垮男人的神智与坚持，带来欲哭的冲动。  
抑制住那滂湃的感情，Clancy用额头抵着男孩的额头，搂着腰，与他十指相扣。  
深呼吸，男人眷恋地看入蜜棕的眼眸深处，寻求他爱上自己的蛛丝马迹。  
“再说一遍……好吗？”  
快六尺高的邪美男子如个小孩般请求，他想要听更多来自Bryan的爱语，就算时间在这夜停顿，他也甘愿永远留在此刻。  
是梦，还是精湛的演技？那一刻，是对方在诱惑他，还是连自己都没有察觉的感情，Bryan已经分不清楚，也不想去分清楚了。  
贴近男人的身体，就在那张唇边，男孩柔柔细述。  
“喜欢……喜欢你……最喜欢Clancy了……我爱你……”  
不是梦，是现实。他日夜思慕的心爱男孩在说喜欢他、爱他……数十年以来都未有过的激动瞬间冲垮理智，感动仿佛要从胸口漫溢而出，他的全身都在发抖，耳边回响着Bryan的声音，说爱他时候的表情，一切都要乱套了。  
狠咬了牙齿，他沉下脸，一把横抱起这甜美得过分的男孩，不容分说就往二楼去。

情欲随触动席卷上两具互相吸引的身体，在曾经缠绵过无数次的房间里，两人拥抱着激烈接吻。衣服摩擦细响着，唇舌相交的声音跌宕起伏，不断咽下着对方嘴中的唾液，再也混淆不清，急促的呼吸都已抽不到足够的空气，身体滚烫发热，仿佛已经不受自己控制，变作了对方的所有物。  
“Clan…唔…哈啊……嗯~”  
“我也爱你……Bryan……”  
深吻、呻吟、爱语，全都蒙上暧昧的薄纱，他的男孩如此甜美腻人，让他爱不释手。热吻着，双手已在覆盖西服的酮体上不住抚摸。隔着衬衫和西裤，在男孩的腰肢和屁股摸来摸去，裤裆里的物体早已挺立起来，突出的形状热辣辣地和男孩的分身互相磨蹭。即便不脱去衣物，只是如现在那样拥吻、爱抚，都已经比以往任何一次性爱要刺激。  
男孩的嘴巴里有蛋糕和酒的味道，甜得让他沉醉。  
他迫不及待地想要吃掉这个小可爱，却又不想要浪费掉上好的西装。那是他亲手为Bryan量的尺寸，他们还在更衣室里做过爱，然后这套衣服便带着他的想念，跨越几千公里，送到Bryan的手上。  
跳过舞，也接吻过了，接下来便要慢慢地、一件件地耐心地脱掉这漂亮的正装，然后……  
“哔————”  
脑子被色欲占据之际，一楼的门铃不合时宜地响起，并止不下来。  
Clancy想要将之无视，继续抱着他的男孩热烈吮吻，男孩的小腰都忍不住扭起来蹭到他身上了，他又怎么可能停下来去给不识时务的家伙开门呢。  
可是一楼的铃声竟跟他打起了持久战，数分钟过去还没停，这实在是扫兴。  
“Clancy我知道你在二楼！！我东西落在里面了，抽个空给我开门吧！！”  
“………………………………”  
友人的声音从院子响起，直飞入二楼的窗户。听到那声音，男孩害羞地松开了嘴唇，而男人也铁青了脸，几乎想要杀人。  
“不准脱衣服，在这里乖乖等我，我很快回来、很快。”  
用力亲了男孩一口，他万分不舍地让Bryan坐在床上，转身立即下楼。  
看着Clancy走掉，房间里剩下自己一个，刚才那法式深吻的感觉仍强烈地残留在唇上，男孩忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，回味Clancy的霸道与深情。低头，看到西裤里隆起的小山，虽觉得羞耻无比，却又抵受不住诱惑，缓缓将手伸向了那里。  
隔着裤子和内裤抚摸阴茎明显的形状，身体酥软无力地躺入床褥。那里满布Clancy的味道，他忍不住埋头深吸，手掌包裹着肉棒轻轻摩擦，又伸向下面试着搓揉蛋蛋，他知道Clancy很快就会回来，可是却连这点时间都等不及了。  
像被下了媚药一样，他的身体变得无可救药地渴求Clancy的宠爱。  
也许那剂媚药的名字就叫做Clancy Brown，即便是猛毒他亦甘之如饴。  
身体开始难耐地扭动，思念泛滥成灾，化成欲火焚烧整个身体，大腿根部夹紧摩擦阴茎和阴囊试图缓解火热，一手摸着前面，另一只手沿着屁股缝摸索，戳碰饥渴无比的蜜穴口，男孩抿唇吞咽口水，嘴里吐出轻缓的娇吟。  
“Clancy……啊…”  
隔着衣物，那丝丝难耐、又去不到刺激处的感觉折磨着他，却又觉得好舒服。甚至当Clancy回到房里，欺到了身上时，他都不想要停下来。  
“真是不乖……已经开始自己玩起来了？”  
危险地眯细眼睛，看着身穿制服自慰的男孩，那画面实在过于养眼。迷离的眼神、绯红的双颊，衣物全都好好穿着，双手却在不断玩弄性部位，禁欲之中又好生暧昧。  
委屈又不甘心地别开了眼，男孩有点气恼地不理他，径自继续抚慰自己。  
想象了一下平安夜的时候男孩唤着他名字高潮的样子是否就是类似这样的，当然他也想过千百遍了。关于这个的惩罚他当然没忘，只是现在他更想要好好地浪漫下去。  
和这个小色白兔的账，还来日方长呢。  
如此想着，男人深意地笑着，拉开男孩正在自慰的手，让他坐到床沿。  
没错，今夜，他和Bryan是恋人。  
就在炙热的目光底下，他解开Bryan的皮带，脱掉长裤，然后在地毯上单膝跪下。从低处凝注着男孩的眼，他如一个执事般捧起少爷漂亮的足，目光却不自禁地往雪白的大腿处看。  
Bryan真的穿上了自己送的全套衣服。深灰的袜子夹着防滑带，白衬衫的下摆也连着困在腿根的细皮带与不锈钢扣。黑色的袜夹与衬衫夹勒住白皙的腿，与肌肤连接处腿肉被挤出一点凹凸的高差、勒出了淡红的痕迹，明明是正统西装必备的配件，却极具性诱惑。  
以灼热的目光看着男孩的大腿与衬衫遮盖下的内裤，他的下体亦鼓胀不已。捧起男孩的腿，凑到自己的脸上，他近乎病态痴迷地伸舌去舔男孩的脚板，不准男孩因害羞地缩腿。  
“呃唔……”  
脚底传来舌尖湿润挑逗的感觉，瘙痒又极其羞耻。无法想象Clancy竟然会做这样的事，跪在自己的身下，如一个奴隶般渴求他的身体，那暖热的舌头顺着小腿一直往上，恶意地撩动舔舐他的每一寸皮肤，最后停在最稚嫩的大腿根部，要他叉开双腿地任其舔吻。  
雪白的两腿架在男人肩上，银白的脑袋埋在男孩腿间，男人啾啾地吮吻啃咬男孩腿根的肌肤，留下一个个吻痕。他能感受到Bryan勃起的气息就在脸侧却刻意不去管，反而坏意地盯着大腿根部的皮带，然后捏起它又忽地放手。  
只听得“啪”的一声，皮带狠狠弹到Bryan的腿上，疼得男孩猛地加紧双腿。  
笑意淫淫地抚摸着弄痛的大腿，他捧着另一条腿在脸旁磨蹭，从下往上地盯着Bryan羞怒的脸，男人邪魅肆意地笑着，伸舌缓而慢之地从腿根一直舔到膝盖窝，留下一条长长反光的水带。  
伴随着呻吟与颤栗，男孩的分身已被挑逗得完全勃起，憋在内裤里头好不难受。  
他这个坏心眼的恋人  
“你想要怎么做？今晚由你来主导，你想要我怎么做都可以。”  
恶意揉着男孩鼓鼓的内裤，他欺身将对方压往柔软的床褥。隔着西裤与内裤，勃起的性器一下一下地摩擦，就是故意吊人胃口。  
被情欲支配下，即便是怨怒看起来也那么地可爱，让人滋生出更多欺负欲。  
下半身热得难受，对方还在和他闹持久战，他便挺腰就这样顶着男孩的分身，脑袋凑近那红热的脸颊，舌头飘忽地舔过耳郭与下颌，倾尽全力地诱惑这纯白无瑕的孩子。  
“Bryan，我爱你……好爱你……你好甜…好可爱……”  
“不要这样……”  
甜言蜜语在耳边滔滔不尽，麻痹着男孩整个躯体。  
“我想要占有你……填满你……让你像个荡妇那样淫叫……把每一滴精液都射到你的里面去……让你怀孕……怀上我的孩子……”  
“Stop……”  
羞耻的语言强奸着他的耳膜，耳根和脖子都羞得透出好看的红色，他知道不做出点反应的话Clancy一定会继续玩弄他。  
哀求一般望着男人率性的笑容，男孩的眼眶里甚至漫出了一点眼泪。他的手在男人身上缓慢试探，寻到皮带后将之解开，动作中充满迟疑与颤抖。  
带着点不情愿，他的手探入到男人的内裤里头。触到那条巨龙时他几乎想要缩手，却只能硬着头皮去抚摸。  
现实远比臆想中要艰难。即便在他脑海里多么想要这硕大的肉棒，可真的要他主动时还是难免尴尬。  
可是，Clancy却很享受这种半桶水的感觉。  
望着男孩在情欲与理智中挣扎地揉着他的阴茎，再慢慢将它掏出来、和自己的握在一起然后开始撸动，便能深深满足他那恶劣的欺凌心。  
“你喜欢这样吗，宝贝？”  
就在男人的唇边说着，他抱着男孩的腿压在墙边，裹上男孩的手，让一大一小的两条肉棒紧紧相贴，浓重的呼吸交叠着，他们都低头注视两个肉红色的龟头，看它们在两张手掌里出没，马眼渐渐渗出透明的汁液。  
“接下来想要我怎样宠爱你？还是想要再多做一点前戏？”  
轻吻着男孩的嘴唇，他让男人好好地撸着两人的阴茎，他则解开男孩领带、脱掉深灰色的外套，再一颗颗地松开纽扣。  
沉迷在肉欲里的男孩双眸迷离，在他的遍遍亲吻下意识也渐渐模糊。  
Clancy的身体如此雄壮、男根更是壮大地紧贴着他的，两个人的阴囊亦在下方紧密无间。外套被脱下、衬衫亦解开，那双宽大火热的手抚上他的躯体，揉着腰肢，在胸乳处遍遍搓揉，一切都是那么地美好、舒服……  
“可以……舔那里吗……？”  
仿佛被麻醉了神经，男孩痴痴地念道。  
“那里……？”  
“就是……”  
绯红了脸，他轻轻捉着男孩的西服领子，凑近嘴唇，用弱不可闻的声音说出羞不可当的那个地方。  
男人的嘴角挽起了坏笑，眸眼里却依然满载爱怜。  
“当然可以了，我会舔到你哭着求饶的。”  
脱下外套与长裤，他让男孩卧在床上翘起屁股。解开衬衫夹，跩掉内裤，再把大腿的皮带绑好，附身来到那白嫩的屁股前，衬衫衣摆与黑色的带子勒住玉润的臀肉，股缝里的蜜穴已经一张一合地催促他。男人不禁一笑，坏意地往那吹一口热气，惹得男孩猛地一颤，才低头亲上那无数个夜晚都紧紧吸着他阴茎的淫媚小嘴。  
“啊~”  
屁眼被亲吻舔舐的感觉羞耻又刺激，男人舌头在穴口周围转着圈圈，舌尖戳碰粉嫩的小口，用力吸吮出啾啾的声音，鼻息喷洒在上面，每一个细小的动作都从嫩肉反应到全身，腰肢和臀部都忍不住要扭动，唇里的呻吟更是被男人用两只手指捂住，男孩只能被逼吮着他的手指，发出嗯嗯甜腻的哼声。  
唾液舔舐了蜜穴，舌头更想要戳进甬道里抽插，男孩的阴茎坚挺地腹前轻晃着，感觉到那里已经做好准备能接纳自己的大屌，男人沿着浑圆的屁股一路亲吻，经过大腿、腰际，最后吻上了男孩饥渴的嘴巴，一手揽过那张甜美的脸蛋亲吻，一手则在淫秽的肉体上不断揩油。  
勃发的阴茎、滚圆的肉囊、乳房、奶头、腰杆、人鱼线……每一寸细腻的皮肤都被他摸遍了，他的肉棒轻轻撞在男孩的屁股上，在股缝里上下磨蹭，男孩的腿绕在他的身上，依然沉迷在唇舌热烈的吻中。  
“嗯唔……Clancy……嗯……”  
没有完整的句子，只是痴迷地呼唤他的名字，用身体来传达对他的爱恋，绵长的歌声在耳边扰攘催情，他真的快不行了。  
若是再不插到Bryan的身体里，他觉得都要射在外面了。  
这几周以来，他一直痴想着与男孩交缠着双腿拼命做爱，更是做过各种没有下限的淫梦，可是当现实来临，他发现原来最甜美可人的……就只有眼前的男孩。  
想过的再多玩法如今都余下最简单的，他让Bryan趴在枕头上，好好地翘着屁股吞下他的分身。那一瞬从四面八方迫压而来的紧致与柔韧爽得他不禁昂首呻吟，他很轻易就到达男孩的身体深处，整条肉棒吞没在雪白的屁股里面，他望着男孩和他交合的样子，不由得扬手不留情地拍了拍屁股。  
“啊~！”  
娇声地叫着，吃着他硕大肉棒的男孩扭过头生气地盯着他。明明说好今晚是恋人play，Clancy还是改不了欺负人的性子。  
给了Bryan一个眼神，他捏着男孩的屁股便猛地摆腰，噗啾噗啾地猛操这淫荡的小穴。下腹猛烈地激撞两瓣肥肉，发出噼噼啪啪的暧昧声响，蜜穴咕啾咕啾地吞没他的坚硬，穴口的一圈嫩肉被操得翻出翻入。  
男孩的身体摇晃不已，需要捉着枕头稳住，男人的肉棒顶端狠狠插着直肠，撞到前列腺上，快感一波接一波地涌来，他只能扯着喉咙尽情浪叫，摇摆中的阴茎亦舒服地不断喷射出浊白的精液，Clancy每一次抽插就射出一点，高潮的快感持续不断，盈满四肢百骸，他的大脑里只有对方一个，所有的想法就是让对方再多填满自己、狠操那发痒的屁眼，不要停下来……  
“啊~！哈啊…so good……so big……嗯唔~！Clancy…啊…！”  
“Honey…想要我射到里面去吗？呵？”  
“想要……啊…啊……射到…这里面……哈啊……”  
像一只发情的小母猫般不断娇吟，男孩高高翘着屁股，挺胸收腹地弓腰，双手撑起身体，只为让男人更好地满足自己的欲望。淫叫着，他更不禁扭头看去Clancy忙活的模样，看两人节律交合着的私处，那是比自慰时妄想的更火辣性感的湖面，他的身体埋着男人的根茎，渴望万千精子的灌溉——不知怎地，男孩的屁股忽然使劲收缩，吸得Clancy脖子都红了，身体飘然欲仙，忍不住爆粗口。  
“Fuck！你这个欠操的小猫咪……”  
男孩的甬道持续地收缩吮吸着他快将高潮的肉屌，一个收紧下铃口忍不住猛地射了出来，男人咬咬牙，再也抑制不了欲火地开始一轮迅猛抽插，趁着势头一遍遍用力插到深处，在男孩浪荡的呻吟声中，积存已久的大量精液一注又一注地喷洒进去，如播种一般灌满那柔软丰润的田地，黏糊了两人绞缠的蜜境。浓烈的气味悄然地散播整个房间，下体着的感觉挥散不去，一次又怎么可能满足他呢，高潮的余韵弥漫了身体，他噗啾一下抽出自己的东西，就在精液就要顺着屁眼流出来时，他又拿起肉棒，从正面再一次塞满Bryan的身子。  
“啊~~！”插入的一瞬间男孩又不住射了一小注出来，蜜色的眼已婆娑，水光泛动，被插后庭的持续高潮感让男孩整个身体都酥软发麻，以那穿着白衬衫、黑夹带和袜子的美妙姿态，被羞于承认的欲望教唆，梦中男人的样子与现在于身上的重叠在一起，他难以自禁地绕上男人的腰，双手圈住男人的脖子，垂眸贴近对方嘴唇，用毫不做作的甜蜜嗓音去诱惑。  
“I want you……I love you……Clancy……happy birthday……”  
告白荡漾入心的一刻，就再也没有理性与克制可言。  
时针指向十二点，屋内的歌声仍在唱着，如永远不会停下一般。  
那是比梦更梦幻的现实，如童话中灰姑娘的一夜。

 

但愿早晨永不要到来，那些甜蜜爱语能够成真。  
他所爱的男孩爱上了他，这一切并不只是“生日礼物”。

“我爱你，Bryan，我爱你……”  
只是Bryan并不知道。那一夜他所说的，都是真的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

幽幽从梦中睁开眼睑，所见的一切都泛着一层淡淡的香槟色。冬日晴朗的阳光透过窗纱染了一室，一时之间，躺在床上的男孩有种不知身在何方、却仍被倦意支配的感觉。一点寒冷从被子的空隙钻入身体，他打了个寒颤，不自觉地往温暖处钻。这时，从体内传到的一种异物感让他顿时清醒几分。瞬间，昨夜的种种浮上心头，灼热纠缠的身体、耳边缠绵的情欲，全都历历在目。  
而且最重要的是……Clancy的东西还在他里面忘了拔出来！！  
想到这里，男孩又羞又气，想要悄悄挪动屁股把那该死的丁丁弄出来，昨夜射满一腔的粘液立即有涌出来的迹象，这时，一双有力的臂膀突然从后搂了过来，埋在体内的肉棒竟一下子又猛地插到最深处，让他禁不住哼出了声。  
“啊……~！”  
娇媚的声音似乎触动了身后男子的神经，男孩还没来得及抵抗，来自后方的力道就把他酸软无力的大腿掰到正面，男人抱住他的屁股让他好好地分开双腿坐到自己的屌上，被操了一夜的小穴此时已经敏感至极，再也经不起男人的操弄。  
“早上好，宝贝。昨晚觉得怎样？”  
两人的西装全被凌乱地丢了一地，剩下两具有着强烈体型差的赤裸身体坐在床上紧密相拥。与空气接触的背脊凉凉的，和男人接合的地方却好温暖，被拥抱的感觉其实并不差，好像整个身体都托付给对方，敏感和舒服之处全都被掌握，粘腻和紧致的触感也好生暧昧。  
在看着银发男子的脸庞时，他注意到对方肩上的一些红痕——那是昨晚他捉着Clancy的背抓出来的痕迹。顿时，男孩的脸如着了火一样热，不敢去看男人的眼睛。Clancy便是知道他害羞了，更把身体贴近，提起腰肢，将阴茎恶意地抵上那酥软柔韧的蜜穴。  
望着男孩羞涩回避的表情，他低头亲吻那张昨夜已吻过百遍的嘴唇。些许的抵抗之后，他的男孩很快就被柔情与情欲腻满，闭着眼睛矜持地回应他痴缠的吻。舌尖与舌尖交叠撩拨，吮吻对方嘴里的汁液，变换接吻的角度，男孩柔软的身子仿佛都要嵌入自己的身子里，一轮湿吻下来，两人的心跳都已加快，被蜜穴紧吸着的肉棒更胀大了一圈。  
“So…昨晚我的表现如何？你有没有最喜欢的地方？我想要点用户评价呢。”  
温柔地搓着男孩的手，他半垂眼眸，深深看入男孩沉溺在欲望里蜜色的眼。一遍又一遍地轻吻Bryan，加上阴茎轻轻地抽插晃动，男孩的神智都叫他完全支配。  
播了一夜的情歌此时则是催情的耳语。心跳得飞快，身体瘙痒滚烫，他男人的耳畔，如昨夜一般又一次低声叙说秘密。  
“我喜欢你射在我里面……”  
露骨的剖白简直让男人耳根都颤抖了，只觉得如有一股电流窜到全身，最终汇成一阵精血直冲根部，让它更加坚挺灼热地顶着男孩的性感点。  
“呵~喜欢中出吗…what a dirty boy……那就让daddy射在这个贪吃的小嘴里，喂饱你为止了……”  
揉揉这雪白如松软面包一样的屁股，两个身体又一次倒入床褥里，被子一盖隔断下寒冷的空气，妩媚的呻吟与交合的声响便再度荡满了房间，不知何时才会真正停下。

 

 

望着工作中的咖啡机，一头乱发却面色红润的男孩双目发直，光是站着都觉得双腿发软，屁股被操了一晚加一个早上的感觉挥之不去，明明都清理过了但好像一动还是能感觉到Clancy的精子在里面流动那样。  
想到昨晚和早上做的事和说的话，Bryan简直想要一头撞在墙上。  
是他太心软了吗？还是说身为男人就是会轻易被性欲支配直接用下半身思考了？？  
但无论如何那都是泼出去的水了，只希望Clancy不要误会太深，以为自己是真的爱上他了……  
冲好的咖啡不加糖也不加奶，就这样灌一口以清醒神智。就在他苦得皱了一脸时，心里想着的那个男人就出现在视野中，Bryan赶紧转身，下意识做鸵鸟不想应对。  
看到身穿淡蓝色毛衣的男孩下身如他要求地没穿裤子，只有他给买的蓝白条纹毛线袜子和毛绒拖鞋，那漂亮修长的腿在光线底下白得好像能发光，腿根处更有不少浅红吻痕，洗完澡后的Clancy靠在厨房门口欣赏了好一会，才终于走过去伸手搂住男孩的腰，埋入颈间呼吸香气。  
看到Bryan手里的咖啡，他说，“能给我喝吗？”  
“可以的，不过这是黑咖啡，你想要加多少糖和奶？”  
“这样就行。”  
把男孩转到身前，他捧着男孩的手，将咖啡杯凑到唇边喝下一口苦涩的饮料。但是在那一刻，他望着男孩甜蜜乖巧的脸容，不知怎地竟觉得嘴中有丝丝的甜，看得越久越深，那丝甜味便愈来愈强，泛到整个口腔，甜至整个身体，让人回味无穷。  
一手搂住男孩的腰，他低头抵着男孩垂落的刘海。  
“真的是黑咖啡吗？”  
“是啊。”被男人如此看着，男孩有些不解又羞涩。  
“可是我觉得好甜……像你那么甜……”  
轻轻在男孩嘴唇印上一吻，他深而缓地看着男孩的眼睛，灌注自己的痴恋。  
“今天是周日，陪我。”  
不容对方有拒绝的机会，拥过他心爱的男孩，温柔地压在厨台旁，捧起那张泛着粉红的可爱脸庞，一遍又一遍地细吻与倾诉。  
“I love you Bryan……I love you……”  
无论被当做谎言也好，轻佻的情话也好，从今以后他将不厌其烦地告白，直到梦境成真。

 

 

周一晚上，Neil回到家里发现一片乌灯黑火，便以为室友从周六晚上到现在还没回来。准备回房时经过旁边的房间，里面竟传出了声音。心想这破公寓不会是遭贼了吧，凑近一听，却好像是一些电视节目的声响。拿出备用钥匙开了门，里头黑漆漆一片，就剩下一抹笔记电脑的灯照着缩成一团的男孩的半张脸。  
“……”  
Neil沉默着，伸手一把打开房间的灯。  
突然的光线刺痛了男孩的眼睛，他猛地缩进被子里，像一个长出眼睛的粽子盯着Neil。  
“你干嘛啊……感情受创？金主不要你了？”青年抱着胸调笑，不知道是不是戳中了男孩痛楚，他猛地盖上电脑，被子一掀就整个人埋进床褥里。  
看到Bryan这个样子，Neil就觉得有趣至极。只见他一个蹦跃躺到Bryan的旁边，硬是扒开人家的被子，肆笑着戳戳那红润的脸蛋。  
看到Bryan脖子上的吻痕，Neil一下子就明白是怎么回事——跟他说的相反，不是金主不要，而是金主太要了。  
“有什么烦恼可以跟大哥哥说啊，一个人憋着很辛苦的，特别是对你这种初哥小基佬来说~”  
“我不是Gay！”突然，男孩翻了个身冲他大喊，但那像上了腮红的脸颊看起来真是毫无威吓力。  
躺在床上的Neil施施然以手肘撑着脸，“终于被包养了吗？”  
“没有！”  
“动心了？”  
“更加没有！”  
“那这些是什么？”  
说着Neil从床下翻出一个性爱玩具拿到Bryan眼前摆显，还打开开关让这尺寸可观的假阴嗡嗡的振动起来。男孩一看简直如遭雷劈，连忙伸手要抢，却被Neil灵敏挡开。  
“不要碰啦！”  
“这个牌子还挺贵的呢……你有钱买么？”  
才刚说完，手里扎眼的塑料棒棒就被男孩一把抢走，羞红了脸地塞到枕头底下。Neil不在意地笑了笑，继续从床底下的盒子里再掏出一个前列腺按摩器。  
“这个也挺贵的呢……”  
“啊啊啊！！！”  
惨叫着夺走那些羞耻的玩具，Bryan羞得简直想要就地挖个洞钻进去。从底特律带回来这些东西已经够心惊胆战的了，现在竟然还被Neil发现……不过也幸好只是Neil？  
“是你daddy买给你玩的吧？”  
眯眯眼睛，Neil诡秘地凑近他。  
“呃……………………”  
男孩眼神飘忽，冷汗直下。  
“还说不是被掰弯了！”  
“没有！”  
“那为什么全是玩后面的东西！”  
“为什么你会知道得那么清楚啊！”

破旧的公寓传出打闹声和笑声，但随着邻居的一声愤怒叫骂那声音也只能沉静下来，而这时，亚麻色头发的青年已成功把黑发的男孩压在身下，并低头得逞地奸笑。  
“让哥哥来帮你分担烦恼吧，小布布~”  
“………………”  
从眼睛里透出些嫌弃的意味，但是这一次还没从周末的激情里恢复过来的男孩真的逃不掉了。

 

 

 

“你说带我来放松，结果就是来这里？”  
翻着白眼对一脸灿笑的Neil说道，若不是今晚的酒钱全部由对方出，他还真是会给Neil一拳。  
坐在旁边吧台椅上的亚麻发色青年一副好整以暇的样子，还给稍远处一个正以火热眼神望向这边的男子抛了个媚眼。  
虽说这里不是红灯区，没有什么只穿着一条小裤裤跳舞的go go boy看，但是舞池那边聚集的男人浪潮和狂热的DISCO实在是让Bryan汗颜，他实在一步也不想靠近那边。Neil说带自己出来浪浪，本来以为会去一下LA的夜总会，没想到竟带他来了GAY BAY，若不是酒水质量意外的好，他肯定马上要走。  
从底特律回来后就被Clancy弄得有些心烦气躁，无论这里是什么鬼地方也好，他觉得要犒劳一下自己。  
“这是那个帅哥请我们喝得哦。”将一杯鸡尾酒推到Bryan面前，Neil向请客的人点头笑笑。  
黑发的男孩黑着一张脸拎起酒杯，丢下一句“要玩one night stand你自己上别拉我”便抬头猛喝一口。  
Neil不禁吹了声口哨调侃，“看来某人也不是彻底地弯了嘛。”  
懒得吐槽Neil，他三两口把酒吞进肚子，一股热气窜上四肢百骸，让整个身体飘然欲仙，烦恼都要忘掉。  
“喂你不要喝得这么急啊……”Neil虽然这么说，下一秒却招酒吧过来继续下单。  
“Bryan？”忽然，一个熟悉的声音从吧台里响起，他努力地睁开眼睛，聚焦看清到底是谁在喊他。  
“……你怎么在这里？”一头耀目的金发，年轻俊俏的容貌，不正是他的演戏搭档男主角吗。  
“是谁是谁？认识的？”Neil好奇地插嘴，穿着一身酒保服的金发青年介绍了自己和Bryan的关系，Neil挤挤眼睛，瞬间懂了似的说，“那你也是好这口的吗？”  
Neil一说完就遭到了Bryan的一记肘击。  
青年眨眨眼睛不知道那个“也”是什么意思，“我在这里做临时的兼职。因为导演说我不是特别有GAY的感觉，所以我特意来这里观摩学习。”  
“哼~~”饶有意味地念着，Neil揽过Bryan的肩膀，在两个男主角之间看来看去，“于是你们的剧拍完了吗？什么时候开始播？有床戏不？”  
Bryan立即瞪Neil一眼，不过另一名主角反而非常大方，“好像是这周播出先行的第一集？然后这个周末也要拍摄最终话了，对吧Bryan？”  
“嗯……”默默地啖着酒精，想到这周末就要跟面前这个英俊青年在众目睽睽下滚床单，他还是多少有些尴尬。  
“呵~我真想去片场看看呢~”  
“不准去。”  
“真是无情啊~”  
一阵闲聊后，金发青年继续工作去，Neil也丢下沉闷的他到别处玩去，男孩一个人在吧台角落处坐着，吵杂活跃的流行音乐仿佛无法玷污男孩那独特的气质，在他身边萦绕的是无声优雅的夜曲，绚烂灯光倒映在通透的玻璃杯面，折射入男孩蜜色的眼睛，他薄薄的嘴唇染上水光，那画面若镜头中看见一般，如坠落凡尘的伊甸乐园，美得无可复加。  
好几个汉子前来搭讪，统统被他拒绝了。他只想要享受独处时光，整理整理近日繁杂的思绪。掏出手机，点开推特，一张照片马上映入眼帘。  
   
那是Clancy Brown News发布的一张拍摄场照，因为本人转发了所以出现在他的首页。照片里，银发的男人身穿西装，正专注地看着手中的剧本。那是Clancy最近的新拍摄工作，他已被告知这周末不能见面。正好这周末他也有事，而且是Clancy肯定非常介怀的床戏拍摄，他不禁暗自庆幸。  
大脑有点发昏，他打了一个嗝，双眼直盯着屏幕里专心致志的男子。评论里全是对Clancy的赞美，诸如“认真的男人最有魅力”、“真是好帅啊”、“手里拿的剧本是我”等的言论，他看了嗤之以鼻，什么认真的模样啊，那光鲜的外表下很可能脑子里想着如何蹂躏玩弄他呢。  
但即便如此，男孩看着看着，还是将图片存了下来，并小期待了一下Clancy的新作品。

时间已快到凌晨十二点，喝过酒的Bryan有些昏昏欲睡想要回家，而此时的酒吧正是热闹的高潮时分。他看了两眼不见Neil，打电话又实在太吵，便想要到外面等。  
双脚碰到地上时有些虚浮，他猛地甩了甩头清醒神智向门口走去，可是没走两步就撞到了一个坚实的肩膀。  
“抱歉……！”  
目光与目光相接的一瞬，也许是迷蒙的眼神与甜美的脸蛋不小心勾了人心，被撞到的男人连忙挽住他的手臂，低声暧昧地说，“你喝醉了吗？我送你回家。”  
——不好。警钟瞬间敲响，约五分醉的男孩想要挣脱对方的手却有点无能为力。正焦急想要求助时，友人的声音在耳边响起。  
“不用麻烦你了，我是他的朋友，我来送他回家就好。”  
在这里工作了一段时间的青年立即将他带到外面，给Neil打了好几个电话都没听，他就知道自己又被甩了。  
他是坐Neil的车来的，现在无奈之下只能让友人送他回家。  
坐在副驾驶座上，他倚着车窗，呆呆地看路灯一个个飞速掠过。友人说的话他都没有听进去，一颗心不知道飘到哪里去。  
今晚是他第一次去这种地方。虽然算是踏足过这个世界，可是他根本没准备好要融进去。对他而言，那边的世界里只有Clancy一个。而Clancy呢？说到底，他连对方的性取向到底是怎样都不清楚。会不会经常出入这种地方，或者曾和许多个与他相似的男孩有过关系？  
这些疑问他只敢藏在心里，不可能向那个人倾吐。  
即便互相诉说过“我爱你”，但那也只是one night stand吧。  
默默地想着这些，车辆停下。下了车，他正想要告别友人，却发现眼前的建筑和自己的公寓完全不同。  
“这里是……？你不是送我回家吗？”  
“本来是的……但是我在车上问你要不要来我家一趟，你没回答，我就当你答应了。”  
半夜三更的到一个青年人的家中，若是以前还好，但是现在的他却难免介意。  
他和这个金发的青年……坦白来说，他当然知道剧集播出之后会有一大堆粉丝以为他们真的一对，所以他才想和对方保持在外表暧昧、实质无干的关系。再加上今晚他喝了酒，而且还出现在容易让人误会的地方……  
“抱歉，这还是有点不适合……”  
“你不用想这么多的，我只是想和你对对戏而已。你也知道的，导演她真的很苛刻，而且对我的演技提出了很多改进的要求，周末的那场戏她非常重视，所以我想提前和你练习一下……”  
“你说的练习……是床戏的部分吧？”  
“可以这么说，包括前面的调情。她对你的演技赞不绝口，所以我真的很想向你讨教，而且……你也不想周末在大家面前CUT很多遍吧？那可是……超尴尬的。”  
对方说得也没错。如果可以，他真的想要把那一幕床戏一次过。现在他这个身体和年轻的肉体磨来蹭去的话，他真的不能保证还能保持淡定。  
“而且……你还欠我一个人情。”青年笑着指指自己的脸，那是曾被Clancy揍过一拳的地方，虽然现在已经散淤了，“还有今晚我帮你解围，算是两个了吧？”  
“……好吧。但愿你家有咖啡，我脑子还是有点晕晕的。”  
碍于欠下的人情，他只能答应了。  
“当然有了，我们走吧。”

和除Clancy以外的男人在床上打滚，那是他没有想过、却已经无可避免的事情了。

 

 

“先提前说好，要是待会谁有反应了都不要介意，毕竟这是生理反应，没有办法的。”  
“明白。”  
与其尴尬扭捏还不如坦然接受、快手解决要好。事实上他和对方已经因为拍戏的缘故有过不少次的“暧昧”接触——眼神暧昧相对、牵手、轻抚、接吻。  
整部剧只有唯一一幕是真正的“肌肤相亲”，和很多同性向的剧一样，剧组将以局部的肌体拍摄和脸部特写来带过。尽管如此，导演还是要求他们要非常认真对待床戏。  
“要是觉得反感，你可以试着闭上眼睛，幻想我是你喜欢的对象。注意多点轻柔缓慢地抚摸身体，导演她喜欢这样。”  
赤裸上身的两个青年坐在床上，Bryan严肃地指导对方。虽然有点可悲，但他确实对取悦与暧昧的表现方法非常熟悉，这都怪Clancy。  
让身材比自己健壮的青年压在身上，他拉着对方的手放到腰间，双手轻缓地抚对方的下颌到脖颈。就如他的教导一样，微阖眼睑，幻想面前的是另一个人——那个银发的男人。  
不直接攻陷嘴唇，而是在脸的周边落下碎吻，用嘴唇去摩挲脸上细细的绒毛，对方也仿佛被煽动了，放在他腰肢的手开始动，领略到何为暧昧地在小腹处来回抚摸。  
“这样做对吗？”  
“不错，现在更深入一些，肢体要有交缠。”  
于是，颀长的腿交缠重叠，男性的私处隔着裤子碰到，肉体摩擦之间气息亦逐渐变得浓重，他的嘴唇被对方吻上，舌头擅自侵入唇内，与他的舌湿滑纠缠吮吻，发出湿润的暧昧声响。  
剧本对床戏没有具体的指引，全凭演员发挥。  
对手的吻技其实很棒，看得出来交往过不少人。而他也不反感与对方接吻，因为这名青年年轻、漂亮、身材也是绝好的……要是自己脑子糊涂了的话，说不定会因肉欲而沉醉下去吧。  
不过，这和与Clancy做爱实在太不同了。从眼睛里看到对方的一头金发，他莫名就想起那个男人年轻的样子——同样是金发、高大、俊美，可却有着本质性的不一样。  
从二十几岁起，Clancy就已经表现出一种有别他人的帅气，那感觉是邪魅的、散发着毒性的、会让人沉醉不归。  
在察觉到连和别人在床上亲昵的时候都想着Clancy之前，他的下体突然被一个硬硬的东西一顶，有只手拉住他的裤头就要往下扯，他吓了一跳忘掉所想，立即紧张地拉住裤子大喊。  
“等等……！已经够了！练习结束！”  
“只是玩一下而已。”  
对方的脸上写着抑不住的情欲，看起来真的擦枪走火了。  
“很抱歉，我暂时不接受一夜情，而且为了避免在片场见面会尴尬，我觉得还是就此为止比较好。”  
演员和演员搞出点什么事来是常有的，不过他现在还不想尝试。  
烦躁地推开对方，他正想拿起衣服穿回去，外套里的手机就响了。  
掏出一看，竟然是Clancy的来电。好死不死在这种尴尬的时候打来，简直就像在监视他有否出轨。  
他吓得立即偷看还在床上的青年，说了句抱歉之后马上奔到房外接金主的电话。  
“晚上好，sir。”  
“晚上好，你现在在做什么？”  
“……这必须回答吗？”他不禁白眼一翻，怎么真的好像查岗。  
电话那头的男人笑了笑，“只是随口问问而已，我刚拍完戏，所以给你打个电话。”  
正式电视剧的片场吗。想了想Clancy身处的地方，他就觉得好羡慕。正想要回答时，他猛地发现金发青年从房间里出了来，正靠着墙壁怀疑似的看着他。  
猛地，他有一种奇怪的不祥预感。  
必须快点挂掉Clancy的电话。  
“如果没有事的话……”  
“下下下周的周四晚上我想约你，你有空吗？”  
下下下周？什么？顿时Bryan的脑子里满是问号，总之先敷衍一下然后快点收线……  
“抱歉我现在不太方便，先挂了，再见。”  
挂掉电话后，他立即穿上衣服准备离开。  
“Bryan，你是Gay吗？”  
忽地，身后的人毫不忌讳地问。  
他猛地愣了一下，内心有过无数波动，但当转过头来，他如戴上一个面具似的笑得毫不在意。  
“不是因为我演的太好所以造成你的误会吧？”  
“刚才给你电话的是那个人吗？”  
指了指脸上曾经被揍一拳的地方，“那个人”是指谁，你我心知肚明。  
“……不要擅自推测什么比较好，兄弟。”  
维持着无害的笑脸，但语气里已带上警告。虽然在平日和剧里他都演绎一个温驯乖巧的角色，但他依然有不可触碰的底线。  
穿好了衣服，他头也不回地离开了青年的公寓。

 

他害怕被人知道他和Clancy的关系，非常害怕。说这是为了梦想而必须付出的，但真的会有人会认可吗？他所做的到底对不对，连他自己也不知道。  
乱七八糟地想着这些，站在LA凌晨的街道上，寒意让他直哆嗦。  
不知道这么晚了还能不能叫到车回家，Bryan哈出一口白汽，手伸向衣袋想找钱包时却掏了个空。  
“……Shit！落在上面了。”  
他生气地骂道，刚才那个气氛搞得他现在压根不好意思上去拿。不过到底是不是在公寓也不清楚，倒霉的话有可能在酒吧里被人偷了。  
没钱叫车难道走路回家吗？看了下地图，步行回家至少要一个钟头以上。在这么冷的天里走这么久还不是最大的问题，最怕是遇到不良分子，周末就要正式拍裸戏了，要是被揍了的话……  
尝试给Neil打电话，结果一如所想还是没接。纠结要不要厚着脸皮上楼找找钱包，这时，就如救星降临一样，他的电话再度响起。  
还是Clancy的来电。  
看到那个名字，他忽地觉得心头一松，但是下一秒钟就质疑起自己这种感觉。  
“喂？”  
“抱歉又给你打电话，关于刚才的事，你考虑得怎样了？”  
刚才的事……下周，还是下下周什么的，他记得不太清楚。反正就是个无关紧要的日子吧。  
“唔……好的吧，那就说定了。另外……”  
支吾着，他捉紧了手机，不知道该不该开口好。  
他知道Clancy完全没必要这么做，他也没权去要求Clancy，可是……  
“怎么了？”  
男人的声音经过不知多远的距离传入耳间，如羽毛般微微骚动着他心中最软弱的痛处。  
终于，他咬咬牙，压低了声音。  
“假如你方便的话……可不可以请你来…………接我？”  
“……”  
电话那头的人有过一阵静默。等待期间，他的心砰咚砰咚地，不知到底是期待抑或是害怕。  
“我的钱包好像丢了，没办法叫车…………要是你没时间就算了。”  
“你在哪里？”  
“…………”  
在那刻，他心中的一角崩溃融化，那不知是喜是悲，喜的是今晚不用露宿街头，悲的是他好像越来越依靠这个男人。  
把地址告诉Clancy，对方嘱咐他就在原地不要走动等着。  
挂了线后，漆黑的天空轻飘飘地下起雪来，男孩在附近找了个遮挡处静候。

落雪的时候一切变得那么安静。他不知自己是何时开始打起瞌睡，一个声音唤醒了他，当睁眼时，他见到撑着雨伞、身穿长衣与围巾的银发男人。  
地上堆积了薄薄的一层雪，男人身上也沾了一点雪花，深色的雨伞之下，有一双微微焕着蓝光的眼睛在看着他。  
一刹间，也许是半梦半醒的缘故，那个画面看起来就像是古老电影里的一幕，落寞却又深情如许。  
“你的手好冷，快上车吧。”  
一双温暖的大手裹上他的，将他僵硬的身体拉到怀里，装到雨伞的阴影底下。他好像听到男人的心跳声，对方的气息与雪的气息融在一起竟是那么地好闻。  
他张了张嘴巴，想要说点什么，却又吐不出一个字。他无法形容此刻的感情，那种注定般的契机造成了不该有的悸动，是他所意想不到，却又甘之如饴的。  
就如那一夜，在酒吧里与对方的相遇一般……在恰好的时间，遇上了恰好的人。

 

雨伞在雪夜中移动，最后收入轿车，然后驶离。  
这片段被公寓某扇窗户里的手机摄像头录下，望着离去的车辆，青年的眼神逐渐幽深。

 

汽车在飘雪的LA深夜里行进，驶往他熟悉的方向。  
不是他的家，而是Clancy的家。一路上Bryan很安静，没有解释为何自己流落街头，也没有质疑为何Clancy不送他回家。他依然不想告诉Clancy自己真实的住址，就这样……保持一定的距离就好。  
停好车子，进到屋内，Clancy脱下外套和围巾，马上便把恒温器打开。  
看着熟悉的室内布置与暖黄灯光，他竟然觉得一阵可悲的安心。这里就像是他在LA的第二个家，这里有他过夜用的衣服、他的洗漱用具、只属于他的杯子——没错，就是现在递到面前的这个冒着热气的马克杯。  
“把这个喝了，然后去洗个热水澡，你一身都是酒吧的味道。”  
“……抱歉。”  
闷闷地接过散着茶香的杯子，男孩呼着上面的白烟，眼睛悄悄地偷看对方。  
刚才片场回来的Clancy应该没有洗澡，而且也开那么久车应该也很累了吧，那么今晚还会想要他吗？虽然来到这里就要又被抱的觉悟，他也不会拒绝，但是如果真的要做，那么今晚的睡觉时间就会剩余无几了吧。  
如果可以的话，他真的很想洗过澡后普普通通地睡觉去。不过，这当然不是他能决定的事了。

看着沐浴间的门关上，Clancy才稍微放下心，慢悠悠地给自己冲了杯热饮，换了睡袍上去二楼。沉重的身体瘫入椅子，喝下一口饮料，温热流到胃里让人十分舒适。虽然已经很累想要去睡了，不过他还是想等Bryan洗完澡出来。  
男孩今晚似乎遇到一些不高兴的事，他觉得还是不要勉强要对方比较好。就算不sex，赤裸着肌肤相亲地抱着香喷喷的男孩入睡也是件绝美的事。  
等待的时间有些无聊，他拿出笔记本电脑打开随便看看体育新闻，又浏览了一下购物网站看了下情趣服装，最后还是没事做，他就想起了Bryan饰演主角的那部戏。  
距离上次闹翻已经有段日子，那部剧不知拍到哪里了。想到那次亲眼看到男孩和他人暧昧，他还是禁不住一肚子火。  
点击鼠标，进到Bryan的推特，他很容易就找到剧目的官推，点进去稍微看了一下，一个才刚发出没多久的视频就吸引了他的注意。  
先行第一话吗……  
眯了眯蓝色的眼睛，男人从抽屉里取出一副老花眼镜戴上，随即点击播放。  
“………………”  
越看就越是火大，他不得不承认作为一部低成本的作品，拍摄的手法和镜头处理都做得不错。两个主角之间的细微互动毫不造作、却又让人心痒，特别是那个黑发的男孩，那一颦一笑、一举一动都仿佛饱含深意，凝视的双眸如同会说话一样，回避闪烁的目光、婉转低头的浅笑，全都那么地扣动心弦。  
要是他能这么对待自己……捏了捏拳头，男人顿感身子一阵热流。要是他来做另一个男主角，这部剧不用三集就去到R18级别了吧。  
只可惜，想象归想象，屏幕里那些少女般的青涩与悸动全都是给予那俊俏的金发青年的。看了眼那张曾被自己揍过的俊美脸蛋，他猛地响起自己曾经年轻的模样。  
哼，果然还是自己比较帅。  
有些不屑的想着，这时，屏幕里的两个漂亮青年被迫一起藏进狭窄的空间，两个胸膛靠得好紧，黑发的男孩刚想抬头，鼻尖就与对方的碰到，就在那刻，你我四目相对，魅惑的背景音恰时插入，青年爽朗地笑着，男孩羞涩地不敢去看对方眼睛，蜜桃色的嘴唇微微翘着，又抿了抿，不经意间流露出诱惑与窃喜，叫心痒难当。  
“………………”  
看着如此可爱的Bryan，要是有枪在手的话他真想要一枪把屏幕崩了。

这时，洗完澡的Bryan上到二楼，好奇Clancy在看什么一脸生气的样子，凑近一看立即宛若遭受晴天霹雳。  
“你为什么要看这个啊！”  
羞赧地奔上前去一把合上笔电，Clancy看了看光着两条白腿的男孩，心情似乎有所好转。  
“为什么不告诉我开播了？”  
“这是……”等等，这没必要告诉他啊？  
“就在这里，你跟我把这一集的内容演一遍。”忽地，Clancy发起大小孩脾气来。  
“哈啊？别开玩笑了好吗。”Bryan简直懵了，现在已经快凌晨三点了啊！  
“不演也行，坐我腿上和我一起看，给我说说当时是怎么演的。”  
Bryan几乎要两眼一翻晕过去，这是什么新型的羞耻play啊！  
“要不一起看，要不到床上去玩其他，选一个吧。”  
Clancy放下狠话，男孩甜美的脸被欺负得扭曲，硬挤出来的笑容无比虚假，但还是硬着头皮一个软屁股坐到男孩的腿上。  
“好乖，那么现在从头开始看，就拜托你讲解了。”  
满意地搂着男孩，摸摸那刚洗完的滋润屁屁，Clancy重新打开笔电，把进度条拉到最前面去。  
自己的声音传入耳中，看着Clancy那狡黠得逞的嘴脸，他突然好后悔为什么不直接给操屁屁，或许还没那么想一掌拍在那张脸上。

“看到英俊的男生你会这样暗送秋波吗？”刻意用了这样暧昧的词，Clancy就是爱看他烦躁的样子。  
“拜托了……你明明知道这是在做戏……”  
“我知道，我就是想问。”  
“……………………”  
咬着牙忍耐Clancy的语言与身体骚扰，看来这短短的半个小时第一集会极其漫长。


End file.
